Lin Family
Lin Family is a family located in Qingyang Town. They later moved to Yan City. History After Lin Zhentian was banished to Qingyang Town after failing a mission, he created the Lin Family. The Lin Family became a branch family of the Lin Clan.Banishment:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong The family participates every 10 years in the Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan.Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Lin Zhentian obtained a Level 4 martial art skill through chance from the Hidden Scripture Pavilion when he was still an inner circle of the Lin Clan.Level 4 martial art:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist Over the years, the Lei Family and the Xie Family had fought both openly and covertly, and if Lin Zhentian had not employed various tactics and strategies, the Lin Family would have long been chased out of Qingyang Town like dogs.History:【WDQK】Chapter 41 – Luo Cheng Story Lin Dong used a drop of the Stone Talisman Red Liquid to heal Lin Xiao's injuries. This led to Lin Xia attaining the rank of Heavenly Yuan Early Stage again. This made that the Lin Family has now 4 Heavenly Yuan Stage practitioners.Complete recovery:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position When Lin Dong attained the rank of Earthly Yuan Early Stage and managed to defeat Lei Li. Lead to the rise in the Lin Family's reputation. Especially now that the Lin Family has a Fire Python Tiger cub that could reach Heavenly Yuan Stage.Lin Dong vs. Lei LI【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle The Black Dragon Stockage were tipped by Lei Bao about the Lin Family having a Yang Yuan Stone lode. They send all their forces to attack the Steel Wood Manor in order to loot everything.Black Dragon Stockage Attack:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage To Everyone surprise Lin Dong managed to defeat Wu Sha who is the second in the command of the Black Dragon Stockage. After this Lin Dong advanced to Heavenly Yuan Early Stage. This forced the Black Dragon Stockage to retreat.Black Dragon Stockage Retreat:【WDQK】Chapter 72 – Pushing back the Enemy Lin Zhentian led a huge force of Lin Family members to massacre the Black Dragon Stockage. The latter was entirely wiped out. This led to the reputation of the Lin Family to rise again.Massacre:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade The Lei Family are enraged by the recent Lin Family rise. Including the fact that the Steel Wood Manor has a mining lode made it easy for Lei Bao to attack the Lin Family. After failing to kill Lin Dong they were forced to wait for Lei Bao to advance to Yuan Dan Stage. Lei Bao finally advanced and organized a wedding and invited all other families. He wanted to create a union. However the Lin Family refused and they went to war. Too everyone surprise the Lin Family won.Defeating the Lei and Xie Families:【WDQK】Chapter 98 – Hidden Danger Territory Entire district + mountains containing a large forest.Territory:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash They also have vast empty fields.Empty fields:【WDQK】Chapter 14 – Grade 5 Yin Energy BackyardBackyard:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position The backyard was considered as an important area in the Lin Family. No outsiders were allowed to enter. It also has a large hall. Blazing ManorBlazing Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position The Lin Family owned several businesses in the vicinity of Qingyang Town. The Blazing Manor is one of them. It was the most crucial one. In fact, every year, the profits from Blazing Manor made up almost 50-60% of the Lin Family’s entire income. Furthermore, this Blazing Manor used to be under Lin Xiao domain. Now that Lin Xiao advance back to Heavenly Yuan Stage, he will be managing it again. Martial Arts LibraryMartial Arts Library:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Only people of the younger generation that are in the top three of the Lin Family Competition are allowed to enter. Lin Dong, Lin Hong and Lin Xia are now allowed to enter.Martial Arts Library:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Facility is quite huge. All Level 1 and Level 2 Martial Arts are in the front while all the Level 3 martial arts are located at the deepest part.Martial Arts Library:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library Steel Wood ManorOwners Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 56 – Yang Energy in the Earth The Steel Wood Manor contains trees that produces Steel Wood.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 45 – Rising Tension Steel Wood was produced here in abundance and this type of Steel Wood was just like quality steel. It was resistant to both water and fire plus it was thick and strong, extremely suited for manufacturing weapons and construction purposes. Thus, this type of Steel Wood was relatively highly priced, combined with the fact that the Steel Wood Manor was the only source of Steel Wood within a 50 kilometer radius.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 53 – Steel Wood Manor After the discovery of the Yang Yuan Stone lode, the family can harvest 487 stones in two months. They can trade it for 40 Yang Yuan Pills.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training Lin Zhentian mobilized nearly seventy to eighty percent of the Lin Family’s manpower to the Steel Wood Manor.Mobilization:【WDQK】Chapter 67 – Ominous Clouds Lei Family Properties After defeating the Lei and Xie Families, the Lin Family took over all their properties.Defeating the Lei and Xie Families:【WDQK】Chapter 98 – Hidden Danger Xie Family Properties After defeating the Lei and Xie Families, the Lin Family took over all their properties.Defeating the Lei and Xie Families:【WDQK】Chapter 98 – Hidden Danger Yan City Properties With their relationship with the Thousand Gold Association, the Lin Family owns now properties and enterprises in Yan City.Properties:【WDQK】Chapter 124 – Showing his Strength Tests The Lin Family members can take a test gauge his progress in cultivation.Tests:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Events The Lin Family regularly holds a family competition. The top 3 contestants will obtain a 3rd grade elixir called Vermilion Blood Clotting.Events:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong For this event even the usual trouble makers were forced by their respective parents to train hard. After all, the Lin Family Competition was a very important event for every member of the Lin Family. If one is able to distinguish himself in this competition, he will not only be given the best treatment, but his parent’s status in the Lin Family will also skyrocket. Therefore, many parents hoped that their children will perform well during the competition.Family competition:【WDQK】Chapter 17 – Scorpion Tiger The family has training chambers where people prepare for the tournament. Several VIP's come to witness this event and to build relations.VIP's:【WDQK】Chapter 20 – The Family Competition Begins There are five platforms and all participants needs to draw lots.Participants :【WDQK】Chapter 21 – Lin Yun Lin Family CompetitionLin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 21 – Lin Yun *First round, Lin Dong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Changqiang (Tempered Body 4th Layer): Lin Dong won. *First round, Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. unknown: Lin Hong won. *First round, Lin Xia (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. unknown: Lin Xia won. *First round, Lin Yun (Tempered Body 6th Layer) Vs. unknown : Lin Yun won. *First round, Lin Chen Vs. Unknown: Lin Chen won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Second round, Lin Dong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Yun (Tempered Body 6th Layer): Lin Dong won..Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 22 – Crowd Stunning Martial Arts *Second round, Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. unknown: Lin Hong won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Second round, Lin Xia (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. unknown: Lin Xia won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Second round, Lin Chen Vs. Unknown: Lin Chen won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Third round, Lin Chen Vs. Unknown: Lin Chen won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Third round, Lin Xia (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer): draw..Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Extra round, Lin Dong (Tempered Body 7th Layer) Vs. Lin Hong (Tempered Body 7th Layer):Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory Lin Dong won.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Qingyang Town HuntQingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt They performed dismally in the past few hunts and they were thus constantly ridiculed for it. Martial Arts Level 1 *Penetrating FistPenetrating Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist *Falling Rock FistFalling Rock Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash *Rock Splitting LegRock Splitting Leg:【WDQK】Chapter 21 – Lin Yun *Landslide PunchLandslide Punch:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library *Whirlwind KickWhirlwind Kick:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library Level 2 *Eight Desolations PalmEight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – PEight Desolations Palm *Spirit Finger SwordSpirit Finger Sword:【WDQK】Chapter 23 – The Final Three *Wandering PalmWandering Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library Level 3 *Velvet Hand of Returning AirVelvet Hand of Returning Air:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library *Shadowless ClawShadowless Claw:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library *Wonder Gate Seal (1st chapter)Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library Level 4 *Chun Yuan FingerChun Yuan Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art *Wonder Gate Seal (2nd chapter)Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 49 – Martial Arts Genius Level 5 *Wonder Gate Seal (4th chapter)Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 99 – The “Rat” within the Stone Talisman Secret Arts Third-tier Secret Arts *QingYuan ArtQingYuan Art:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art Second-tier Secret Arts *Tri Sun ArtTri Sun Art:【WDQK】Chapter 129 – End of the Show First-tier Secret Arts Rankings If someone of the younger generation cultivate a Yuan Power Seed then that person becomes one of the top three among all of the younger generation in the Lin Family.Rankings:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong Strength Only three people from the Lin Family have advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage.Heavenly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth Echo Stage 3 Martial Arts were rare to come by. In the younger generation, there was no one who was capable enough to learn them.Level 3 Martial Arts:【WDQK】Chapter 15 – Tempered Body 5th Layer Now that Lin Xiao is back at Heavenly Yuan Stage, the Lin Family has now 4.Strength:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Because of this the are now also a major faction in Qingyang Town.Major faction:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt The Lin Family has also thousands of workers.Workers:【WDQK】Chapter 59 – Killing the Panthers Lin Dong advancing to Heavenly Yuan Early Stage. Now the Lin Family has 5 Heavenly Yuan Stage practitioners.Family Lin Dong Heavenly Yuan Early Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 72 – Pushing back the Enemy The Lin Family recruited ten Heavenly Yuan stage experts. They also recruited dozens Earthly Yuan Stage experts.Recrutment:【WDQK】Chapter 129 – End of the Show Family GatheringFamily Gathering:【WDQK】Chapter 36 – Family Gathering At the end of each month there is a family gathering. During this time, every key member of the Lin Family would gather together and report all the various events that had occurred in the past month. Lin Hong, Lin Dong and Lin Xia are allowed in the family gathering as well.Family Gathering:【WDQK】Chapter 36 – Family Gathering Fights Black Dragon Stockage invasion (5 months and a half after Qingyang Town Hunt) *Lin Family Vs. Black Dragon Stockage:Black Dragon Stockage Attack:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage Lin Family won.Lin Family vs. Black Dragon Stockage:【WDQK】Chapter 72 – Pushing back the Enemy *Lin Family Vs. Black Dragon Stockage: Lin Family won.Lin Family vs. Black Dragon Stockage:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade Lin Family Vs. Lei Family (4 months and a half after Black Dragon Stockage invasion) *Lin Family and Raging Blade Dojo Vs. Lei Family and Xie Family: Lin Family and Raging Blade Dojo won.Lin Family vs. Black Dragon Stockage:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade References Category:Lin Family Category:Lin Clan Category:Families Category:Groups Category:Clans / Families Category:Qingyang Town Category:Yan City Category:Great Yan Empire